


When You Miss Saiyan Sex Ed

by kamina1993



Series: Dragon Ball AU [1]
Category: Dragon Ball, 約束のネバーランド | Yakusoku no Neverland | The Promised Neverland (Manga)
Genre: Fluff, Human Hayato, It doesn't get cuter than Noray with tails, M/M, Saiyan Norman, Saiyan Princess Emma Is Coming Up, Saiyan Ray, The Golden Trio Is Stupidly Strong, this is a teaser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 07:30:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18616003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamina1993/pseuds/kamina1993
Summary: “Norman… I didn’t know you were so good at giving massages.” He mumbled happily, still half asleep.“It’s not a massage Ray… do you know what’s happening?” Norman questioned bashfully, thoroughly embarrassed at his own lack of control over his tail and aware that Ray’s lack of childhood amnesia gave him better knowledge of saiyan biology.“What are you talking abou… HAAAH?!” Ray exclaimed in surprise, blushing just like Norman at the sight of their tails’ intimate entanglement.





	When You Miss Saiyan Sex Ed

**Author's Note:**

> My DB AU teaser.

Norman began to surface from the deep, boneless sleep he enjoyed every night after his training sessions with Ray at Kame house. The two saiyans were so evenly matched now that victory in a fight was decided by the smallest of mistakes after hours of back and forth. 

 

_Mmmmh…. what is that? … feels so good…_

 

His sleep addled mind couldn’t fully describe this new sensation – waves of gentle, pleasurable warmth swept through his body leaving behind a cool tingle that felt right in every way before the next wave came. It was pure bliss like nothing he had ever felt before. A warm body nuzzled into him, elevating the waves from pleasurable to enthralling. Yearning for more of that touch, Norman nuzzled closer to the body. He couldn’t tell where the waves were coming from but knew it had something to do with his companion. _Ray._

 

Norman opened his eyes, immediately tensing up in surprise and blushing at what he saw. Ray was curled into him like a cat with a satisfied smile even brighter than the one he wore when Master Roshi got him his first camera. Clearly still asleep, the little crinkle in his smile showed just how deeply content he was.

 

_He’s way too cute like this – I don’t want to wake him up. Wait a minute…_

The silver-blonde saiyan donned his first ever full body blush as he looked down towards his tail to realize that it seemed to have a mind of its own and was busy winding and wiggling itself around Ray’s tail, which eagerly reciprocated the action. Every time their tails rubbed against each other, waves of pleasure swept though both saiyans.

 

Ray began to stir, noticing Norman’s wakefulness by the change in his breathing patterns through his heightened saiyan senses.

 

“Norman… I didn’t know you were so good at giving massages.” He mumbled happily, still half asleep.

 

“It’s not a massage Ray… do you know what’s happening?” Norman questioned bashfully, thoroughly embarrassed at his own lack of control over his tail and aware that Ray’s lack of childhood amnesia gave him better knowledge of saiyan biology.

 

“What are you talking abou… HAAAH?!” Ray exclaimed in surprise, blushing just like Norman at the sight of their tails’ intimate entanglement.

 

“So, you don’t know?”

 

“…I think I can guess, but that doesn’t make this any less embarrassing… It’s probably related to saiyan mating somehow. I only learned about what the recording in the ship told me and what the saiyan doctors said at the time of my birth, so I didn’t learn anything about that.”

 

“Saiyan mating, huh?” Norman asked, dawning a mischievous smile. Though his crush was obviously embarrassed, Norman thought it was telling that Ray didn’t seem to care about distancing himself. Clearly, he was enjoying the sensations their tails produced just as much. The blonde wrapped his arms around Ray and captured his lips in a kiss.

 

Ray tensed up briefly before happily melting into their first kiss. The blushes dusting the boys’ faces now stemmed from an entirely different emotion. Kissing alone would have been pleasurable enough, but the interplay of their tails elevated their pleasure to the level of spiritual catharsis.

 

Smirking into the kiss, Ray took control, caging Norman back onto the floor. Until that moment, the blonde hadn’t truly seen Ray’s dominant side – now he ached for more.

 

Norman wanted those smoldering violet eyes to claim every fiber of his being.

 

He could feel the fire of Ray’s love and desire course through him while the raven was enveloped by the endless warm sea of Norman’s love and passionate submission. The interplay of their tails allowed them to directly sense each other’s emotions. Ray’s tongue entered Norman’s mouth and danced off the blonde’s – Norman whimpered in pleasure and let his body relax to give Ray more control.

 

They moaned against each other and separated to take stock of their feelings.

 

Norman remembered the nights he spent laying on the beach listening to Ray hum his hauntingly beautiful lullaby up in the island’s tallest palm tree under the stars. If Ray knew he was watching, he never seemed to mind. Ray became Norman’s ideal of beauty the first time that melody graced his ears. The blonde’s next words came easily.

 

“I love you, Ray.”

 

“I love you too, Norman.” Ray answered, smiling deeply.

 

The saiyans were too absorbed in each other’s presence to hear the sound of a camera clicking.

 

Krillin cleared his throat causing the lovers to bristle like startled cats – Hayato, Master Roshi, and Krillin shared equally amused grins and chuckles at the saiyans’ expense.  

 

“Hehe… now I have some proof to show Bulma that I won our bet!” Krillin boasted.

 

“Don’t worry guys, it’s a really good picture!” Hayato insisted with his usual brand of cheer, barely concealing the heartbreak borne of his unrequited love for Ray.  

 

“The important thing is that you can’t get on my case about my magazine collection anymore.” Roshi smugly celebrated.

 

“You’re right! I can just burn it instead.” Norman replied with insincere levity that made his signature angelic smile seem threatening.

 

“First things first… give me that damn camera!” Ray exclaimed in annoyance, halfheartedly charging after the three who made the camera the object of an impromptu keep away game. He could claim the camera easily if he truly felt like it, but his mood was far too good not to humor them.

 

Ray noticed Norman disappear upstairs into Roshi’s room and smirked. He thought back to the unusual father-son dynamic between the two. It was Roshi who found Norman as an infant in his space ship, named him, and raised him as a son, but it was clear who was truly more mature now.

 

It had become a running gag for Roshi to let his lecherous side show only for him to be smacked into the ground by Norman who would promptly apologize for him and end up charming whoever the turtle hermit had offended. These exchanges belie the fact that the two truly love each other as father and son – when Norman lost control of himself as a great ape while still young, it was Master Roshi who destroyed the moon to save them both. Norman had gone far beyond his adoptive father as a warrior in every way, but clearly still respects and loves the old man.

 

Ray had been lucky. His lack of childhood amnesia was an early indicator of unparalleled sensory prowess that allowed him to perceive even divine ki without training. His heightened awareness meant that he was able to regain his senses quickly during his first transformation and keep both Gohan, his adoptive father, and Hayato, his adoptive brother, out of danger. Eventually, Ray taught Norman to control the great beast within and the moon was restored by a wish to Shenron.

 

The keep away game stopped when Norman rolled a wagon out of the house carrying the turtle hermit’s entire porn stash. His mischievous, all-too-satisfied smile said it all. Using ki, Norman created a small flame above his index finger. Roshi immediately prostrated himself.

 

“Please son… if you still have any love for your father, please don’t do this! I beg you! That there is my life’s…  NOOOOOOOHOHO!!! HOW COULD YOU!?!” Roshi begged to no avail as Norman looked him in the eye, smiled, and flicked the flame on to the pile.

 

As Master Roshi mourned the loss of his stash, all the kids burst out laughing at his expense. Ray hugged Norman from behind and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek. Their tails intertwined once more as their future together fell into place.

**Author's Note:**

> The full DB verse fic is going start this summer - let me know what you think!


End file.
